Save Me From Myself
by Marie Sutcliff
Summary: WARNING SOME PARTS MAY BE TRIGGERING! Even with Skeleton King gone, a new evil still threatens to hyperforce. After everything going on, young Chiro gives in to self harm and drugs, even though he promise his friend he would stop. Can the rest of the monkey team save he before he is destoryed by none other than... himself.
1. Chapter 1

_Late at night, while the monkey team is lost in slumber, their young leader is in his room crying. In his hand he holds two pictures, both of girls. One of Jinmay, his love who he lost due to lies going around his school, and a girl who stood up for him at school. While in the other hand, he hold a small, silver object; about the size of his palm. It was what he used to find relief late at night. Tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on the baby blue bed sheets as a whispered to himself._

"I shouldn't do it... I promise Lizzy I would stop. But... I have too. It's calling out my name... They're calling out my name." Chiro placed the two pictures down on his bed and proceded to the bathroom, locking the door behind him incase Antauri or Gibson were to wake up. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection. He then growled and spit at the mirror, hating his own reflection.

"You sicken me. No wonder everyone hates you, just look at you! You deserve this... ALL OF IT!" Tears flooded from the young Chiro's eyes as he took the blade and tore at his flesh, blood oozing to the surface and dripping into the pure white sink.

He continued the torture he put upon himself. **_Slash _**after_**slash**_ after **_slash _**until the middle of his fore arm was dripping with blood, the skin that just healed being tore open again. He grinned, satisifed with his 'punishment' but then fell to a frown remembering the red haired girl with black bangs...

"I'm sorry Lizzy.. I broke my promise..." Chiro looked down at the mess. He let the blood run from his arm a little longer before decieding to clean up. He turned on the faucet and slashed water around the walls of the porcelain bowl til all the blood was gone, then poured water over his arm to wash the blood away. he grabbed the ace wrap then he used till the cuts stopped bleeding and wrapped it tightly around his arm, avoiding getting caught from any blood spots.

Once making sure the was no evidence of his 'punishment' left in the bathroom, he shut off the lights and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

'_4:30.. atleast two more hours of sleep. Thank god it's Friday, last day of hell til the weekend...' _Chiro then placed the pictures underneath his pillow and fell into a restless slumber...

_**The next morning...**_

Chiro's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I rolled over and hit the alarm button, snoozing it.

"Ugh... school again." I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, adjusting to my surroundings. I turned on my light so I could see and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and made my way the my dresser, grabbing my black ripped jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and my red hoodie. I groggily started to make my way to the bathroom when there was a knock on my door.

"Chiro, are you up?" It was Antauri.

"Yeah. Getting ready." I yawned, desiring to go back to bed.

"May I come in?" He was going to come in anyways so why deny it.

"Sure."

Antauri opened the door and closed it behind him, motioning from Chiro to sit down. Chiro reluntantly made his way over to the bed, scared by what he would want to talk to him about.

"I got a called from you school's counsouler lasst night about some bullying that's been going on. Chiro, are you okay? Why did you not tell us this was going on?" Antauri sounded mad when he said it.

I was scared... what if he asks to see my wrists. Shit!

"I was scared to... They threatened to hurt me more. I'm not allowed to use my powers at school so I can't defend myself or else I would. And I'm okay now, I have a friend now so I can turn to someone at school." He said smiling, glad she was in most of my classes.

"Would like like my to pick you up early from school today?" Antauri asked sympthecticlly.

"I would like that.." I answered slowly.

"We'll pick you up around 12 then go to lunch, is that okay. Maybe help get your mind off it."

"Sounds great. Thank you." I smiled once last time then got up.

"See you for breakfast young Chiro." And with that, Antauri left with a somewhat sad look apon his face.

I locked the bathroom door behind me and set my clothes down on the counter, then grabbed my towel and began to un dress. I turned on the water and slipped under, adjusting the temperture til it was comfortable. I proceded to remove the ace bandage around my arm and saw the air deprived wounds. I used the water the clean off left over blood. I washed my hair and the rest of my body, then just stood there for a couple minutes... I thought about what I did last night, the daily reutine that has been going on for 3 monthes now. After all the thought got overwhelming, I shut off the water quickly and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around myself. I stood in front of the mirror, gazing at how much weight I've lost latly. I could almost count my ribs. I looked away, unable to even see my own image and dried my body off. I grabbed a pair of my underwear I kept in here, due to the conveince, then slid on my jeans. I pulled the long sleeve shirt up over my head and pulled my arms through it, then threw on my red hoodie.

I hung up my towel and opened the bathroom door, facing my room. I saw band pictures and drawings Lizzy had made me... I almost forgot how covered my walls were til I saw how much of the metal walls were unvisble.

I went to my closet and grabbed my normal converse and some socks. After putting on and tying my shoes, I grabbed the phone the monkeys had given me for my 14th birthday and check the time; 7:07. SHIT! I was gonna be late for my bus! I grabbed my blue backpack for the ground next to my night side and rushed out the door. I was about to leave the robot when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Chiro, where are you going in such a hurry?" Gibson said, walking over to him. "You can't keep skipping breakfast kid."

"I have to I'm gonna be late for my bus! Bye Gibson!" Then I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiro's POV

I hurried out of the robot and out into the streets, putting in my headphones and my hood up. I swiftly walked down the street til I saw a girl with red and black hair, a beanie, and a jacket on with an energy drink and a ouija board backpack waiting at the stop. Other people were around her giving her weird looks, pointing and laughing at her, and even saying things I couldn't hear.

_'She doesn't even look like she notices them?'_

How does she just ignore them like that? I don't get it...

The girl looked up from what looked like her phone and smiled, getting up and coming towards me. I smiled and jogged over to her. She threw her arms around me gleefully and took her headphones out.

"Chiro! You came today! Thank Shuggazoom, I was worried from what you told me yesterday... I'm glad your safe." She wrapped her arms around me again and I did the same to her.

"I only came to see you Lizzy. I promised I wouldn't leave... Why would I leave you.." I looked down to see her face smiling, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey, let's go over to our spot so 'they' don't bother us." I pointed over to the people laughing at us.

"Okay, let me grab my stuff." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her backpack.

Everyone got silent when we walked over and they all glared at us. I tensed up, I saw someone get up and start walking towards us, so did Lizzy cause she grabbed my hand and dragged me away to our spot.

She sat down and pulled a lunchbox out of her backpack. I sat down in front of her and pulled my hood down.

"Hungry?" She asked, holding up Fiber One breakfast bars.

"No thanks, I ate at the robot." I said, but the my stomach growled loudly

"Yeah, 'ate at the robot.'" She passed me two of the breakfast bars.

"Sorry... But what about your blood sugar?" I looked at her worriedly.

"I'll be fine." She smiled, "Don't worry."

We ate as Lizzy pulled out another energy drink from her lunchbox and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much! I've been taking Sprx's but Gibson caught me and gave me this whole boring lecture on how they were sooo bad." I cracked it open and took a sip.

"I get lectured all the time by teachers at school. But I always have my headphones in so it's not like I'm listening." Lizzy and I both started laughing. She stopped then looked at me with a sad look.

"Did you keep your promise?" She said looking at my arms.I just looked down...

"I'm sorry... It was too much.." I heard her sniffle then looked up, I saw tears running down her cheeks along with eyeliner. I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"You promised... You promised to stop..." Lizzy sobbed out. I was about to say something but the bus came and we had to get up... But she didn't say anything til we got to school...

* * *

Before first period, we sat in the courtyard talking. I tried brushing my hair forward into side bangs but they weren't cooperating. I looked at Lizzy with begging eyes.

"Can you help me?" I asked, giving her puppydog eyes. She rolled her eyes and gave off a small laugh.

"I don't know why you don't just do it at home." She pulled out her brush and brushed my hair down perfectly.

"Because the monkey team hate my style. Sprx thinks I'm so stupid punk kid now and Otto.. nevermind." I stopped myself. She was about to ask what when a group of kids came over.

"Well look what kind of emo trash rolled in today. I thought we told you to get out of our spot." The captain of the football team said. "Get the fuck out of here."

I was about to get my stuff and leave but Lizzy grabbed my hand and stopped me, shaking her head.

"Why don't you stop being a little bitch and get out of here." He said then shoved me, knocking me to the ground. Lizzy amediantly reacted,lashing out on him verbally.

"Why don't you leave him alone and pick on someone your own size! What did he ever do to you! That's right, nothing! Is this the thanks he gets for protecting you! He's the reason you're not a fucking slave for the Skeleton King! He risk his life to save the planet, the whole universe! The least you can do is show him respect!" Lizzy filled with rage, her fists clenched.

The football captain got pissed, then lunged at her, swinging his fist towards her head. I quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm, the flipped him onto his back. I grabbed Lizzy's arm then ran away.

* * *

When we walked into first period, everyone laughed at us. Lizzy just walked over to the table where we sat together and pulled out her notebook, writing something. I pulled out my binder and started doodling when papers were thrown at us, mainly at me. I opened them and started reading some of them... I wanted to run out and cry by the first note.

_'You're a stupid emo cunt. NOBODY likes you, not even your retarded monkey team. I've heard people even left school just so they wouldn't have to see you. You're an ugly fuck, how could anyone love you? Just go kill yourself already you fucking whore. P.S. you touch my boyfriend again, I'll send the whole football team after your ass you weak punk ass wannabe bitch.'_

Tears came to my eyes as I turned around and saw the football captain's girlfriend, **_Terra_**, The captain of the cheerleaders. I picked up one more, scared of what I was about to read...

**YOU**_** FUCKING PLAYER**__! First you cheat on me with my best friend Katie, then you go straight to the emo kid Lizzy, how desperate are you?! You couldn't stand being single so you go for the lowest of the low, some stupid, emo, attention seeking, slut. It's no surprise nobody likes you anymore, you hang out with some retarded cutter. Somebody told me you wanted to kill yourself and honestly I wouldn't care if you did. I would dance on your grave. __**DO IT BITCH**__!'_

It was Jinmay... I crumbled the paper, I couldn't read anymore. I shoved them all in my backpack, put my hood up, and laid my head down. I wanted to cry but tried to hold back tears. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up, It was Lizzy sitting next to me... holding a note.

"Here, read it. I promise it's not like the others." She handed it to me and gently rubbed my back. "And I'll have a 'talk' with them after class." She winked at me. I slowly opened the note. It couldn't be... bad. I mean, it was Lizzy.

_'SQUISHY! YOU'RE FACE IS SOOOO SQUISHY I'M GOONA DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Haha just kidding, love you Chiro boo. I really wanted to say, THANK YOU SO FLIPPING MUCH FOR SAVING MY LIFE THIS MORNING OMG YOU ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Really, my face would be a bashed-in mess if it wasn't for you. Don't listen to those bitch ass pussy niggas. For all I care they can go suck every dick in this school (except yours c;) and get 't you dare hurt yourself, you are fabulous. ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT! I don't know where I would be without you, so are such an amazing person and I'm glad your my friend. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Yes, I wouldn't even trade you for band members, so you know you're special. I absolutely love you, don't let anyone tell you you're not loved cause you are. Stay strong my little monkey boy. Your black ginger.'_

I smiled, then laughed at the last part, and the band member part."

"You're only my black ginger because you dye your bangs." I said jokingly. She then whipped her hair around, hitting me in the face and her beanie flying across the room.

"You know it." She then got up to get her beanie, but Jinmay grabbed it.

"Looking for this?" She said holding up my beanie.

"Actually, yes. I am. It kinda flew off my head so if you wouldn't mind I would like to put it back on there." Lizzy crossed her arms.

"Why would I give it back to some stupid emo cutter slut like you? and seriously, the Hyperforce symbol? How old are you?" Jinmay laughed, I expected Lizzy to walk away but instead she did something extremely worse... she punched her.

Lizzy threw of her jacket and started waving her arms around, exposing her clean wrists.

"Yup, just look at these arms, they are just sooooo mutilated! Oh they are just soooo awful, these cuts the I don't have are sooo deep on my wrist. Anyways, so what if my beanie has the hyperfoce symbol? THEY FUCKING SAVED THE UNIVERSE! You were once part of the fucking hyperforce you selfish little bitch! What the hell is wrong with you! You believe a lie that was started when you and your best friend were in a fight, hmm coincidence? Not only breaking up with him because you're so blinded by your own stupidity you couldn't see through a lie, you start bullying him! Getting people to turn against him more now that people already were, isolating him and discluding him from every little thing that goes on at the shithole they pass off as a school, and telling him that he's unwanted and to end his own life! Just because he hangs out with me? We're not dating honey so you can suck a dick like you normally do for assuming that lie too. But even if we were, you have people bully him more for it? How low are YOU? Guess what honey, nobody even likes you either! The only reason why guys hang out with you is because your a slut and you give them head! You are so fake your presence makes me want to vomit my internal organs out. Learn some fucking respect, get some fucking class, I hope you caught STDs and drown in all the fucking cum you sallow, AND GET A FUCKING LIFE!" Lizzy then swung at Jinamy again, knocking her out of her seat. She then got on top of her and started punching her repeatedly til the teacher, 3 other students, and I had to pull her off.

"That's enough! Get out of my classroom and go to the office now!" The teacher screamed at Lizzy, Lizzy however, gave off a smirk.

"Gladly will do." She bent down and got her beanie and jacket, then grabbed her backpack and left the room. I quickly packed my stuff up and followed her out.

"Lizzy wait up!" I called, running to catch up with her. She had put her beanie and jacket back on.

She stopped walking til I caught up with her then continued walking again.

"Sorry.." She said quietly.

"For what? Back there?" I asked, she just nodded her head.

"I should be thanking you actually. But don't worry. I'll get the hyperforce to talk to the principal so you won't get in trouble." I put an arm around her. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Chiro." We continued walking to the office, when we got there, the hyperforce was there.

"You're leaving?" Lizzy asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." She said as we walked into the office. The hyperforce greeted Chiro. Of course Lizzy had a little fangirl attack.

"So Chiro, who's your friend?" Otto asked, staring at her greatly. The rest of the team gave her weird looks.

"Team, this is Lizzy. Lizzy, This is Antauri, Gibson, Sprx, Otto, and Nova." I said pointing to all of them. Lizzy looked so happy.

"I talked to Nova the other day on the phone, you were sweet on the phone. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Lizzy said smiling greatly.

"Well Chiro, we should be going." Antauri said in a somewhat irritated tone.

"Well, I gotta get going Lizzy. I'll see you on Monday." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Call me this weekend." She said.

"Okay... wait I don't have your number." I wanted to faceplam myself but she grabbed my hand and pulled a permanent marker out of her backpack.

"Here." She wrote down her number on my hand. "Have fun Squishy!" She hugged my one last time, said goodbye to the monkey team, then when back to the guidance counselor office.

We left school and when we did Antauri spoke up.

"Chiro, who was that girl and 1. Why was she wearing the Hyperforce symbol. 2. Why was she dressed like that. 3. What did she mean by "I talked to Nova on the phone." He seemed pissed off.

"She's Lizzy, she stood up for me one day. She's wearing the symbol cause she likes you guys and think you're all amazing, what do you mean 'dressed like that', and I didn't know she talked to Nova." I was confused by the whole Nova thing to, but what did he have against her style?

"I remember talking to one of your counselors on the phone during your school day, but never a Lizzy."

"That's where she went on Wednsday! Was it about bullying?" Why did Lizzy call Nova about my bullying. I told her I didn't want them to know.

"Both times were about the issue at school but what I'm concerned about is how she had our numbers and why she dresses in all black like she's a cult member!" Antauri yelled. Why was he yelling?

"The office has them, she is highly trusted with the counselors, and she doesn't dress like that! She's not in a cult!" Why was he bashing her so bad?! She didn't do anything to them!

"Chiro, I do not want you talking or seeing that girl anymore. She is a bad influence on you. Erase her number and tell her you can't be her friend anymore. You are officially cut off from her." Antauri harshly spoke.

And with that... my heart shattered like glass...


	3. Chapter 3

_'Can't talk to Lizzy... Can't talk to Lizzy...'_

Those words rang in my ears as I processed what Antauri said. What does he mean she's a bad influence! What does he mean by _"She dresses like a cult member"_! She does not! Why are they so against her!? She never did anything to them!

I was silent the whole rest of the way home. Sprx and Nova tried talking to me but I put in my headphones and blasted the volume.

Before we reached the robot, Gibson yanked my headphones out of my ears and phone. I was about to scream "hey!" when he started talking.

"Chiro, we've been trying to talk to you the entire ride home! Why won't you answer us, and what on Shuggazoom are you listening to!? All we heard was screaming coming from your headphones." Gibson said holding my headphones up.

Everyone looked at me worriedly, except for Otto who was driving. It was all quiet as I thought of an answer. I mean, it wasn't Gibson who said all that rude shit about Lizzy. That's when Antauri spoke up.

"I can guess the music was shown to you by that 'cult member' you call a friend. This is exactly what I was talking about." Antauri said in a disgusted tone of voice. Everyone's jaw dropped at his attitude. That was where I snapped.

"Antauri you don't even fucking know Lizzy, or her story when I thought you of all people would fucking remember. So shut the fuck up because I'm sick of you giving her shit for no damn reason and take your fucking opinion and shove it up your ass!" I clenched my fists to keep me from attacking anyone.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, even Otto who stopped the car. I was furious at all of them! How can they just sit back and let Antauri say that! They had no problem with all the different people we met across the galaxy! Why is Lizzy getting all the hate she doesn't deserve... This girl saved my life... I think... I think I might even love her...

"Chiro... what happened to you..." Nova said shakily.

I ignored her and snatched my headphones from Gibson, then grabbed my backpack and exited the vechlie. I slammed the door behind me and started walking towards the robot. Antauri and Nova came out and ran after me.

"Chiro if this is all because of that girl I-" Antauri spoke angrily, ready to use his ghost claws, but Nova cut him off.

"Antauri stop, that girl must obviously mean something to him! Just stop saying crap about her, we don't know what you're assuming is true." Nova then walked up to me with a gentle, understanding expression upon her face. Ugh... I felt so awful for treating her like this. Damn, Lizzy made me think a whole different way about people.

"Chiro,I just want to talk to you about Lizzy. Can you hear me out?" Nova talked sweetly to me, just like a mother...

"I know she means a lot to you, and from what I seen she is a nice girl. But we just don't think she's a good influence on you. From when you started hanging out with her, you started wearing black, listening to dark music and liking dark things, and you haven't been the bright, friendly, outgoing Chiro we used to know. I just think you two need to go separate ways til we get you back. We just think she's what started the problem..." Nova spoke to me calmly, but she lied. She didn't understand!

"You don't understand what she means to me if you're gonna take away the only person who every stood up for me, the only person who actually listened to the truth, the only person who sees me for more than just the leader of the Hyperforce, the only person who cares about me... Why can't you all understand!" I ran away from them, I couldn't stand to be around them anymore. I couldn't believe them!

Why her? Why do they do this to her? So what if Lizzy wears black. So what if she listens to heavy "dark" music. So what! I started wearing black before I even met her but why does that even matter! She's kept me alive, even before I got into everything she never judged me. She never lied to me about anything, even if I broke my promises... She was always by my side.

I walked back to the Super Robot, the monkey team was there before me but I knew if I stayed quiet they wouldn't notice me. I entered, everyone was doing their own thing, not paying attention to me. I slipped away into my room quietly. I got to work, taking all my pictures down off my wall. I put them in a folder, then dumped out my backpack. I put the things I wanted to keep back in there along with the folder, then went to my dresser to get clothes. I stuffed the clothes in the backpack then zipped it up I swung it around my back and pulled straps up on my shoulders. I was about to leave when I realized I forgot something... my blade... I quickly ran to it's hiding spot and recovered it. It's shiny, meatillic blood stained surface reflecting off the light in the room. I we

nt to the bathroom and got the ace wrap from the shower, then wrapped it with it. I stuffed it in my backpack along with my charger.

I unlocked the door the hurried out, making sure not to make any noise. Once out of the robot I jammed my ear buds in and started walking off towards the _Lost Souls_. The club Lizzy worked at the support herself...

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Nova, Antauri, and Sprx were all in the command room, arguing over Chiro and the girl who wears black; Lizzy.

"We need to get that girl out of his life now!" Antauri shouted at them.

"What the hell is his problem with that girl anyways! She's just some emo freak!" Sprx shouted angrily. "I can't believe we're even wasting our time on her!"

"Well I can! She means a lot to Chiro! Maybe we should give her a chance. Who knows, maybe she can help us get him back." Nova said towards them.

"Or make the problem worse! He's just being a punk ass brat right just needs someone to knock some sense into him." Sprx pounded his fist into his hand.

"I don't think that will help the problem but yes, he does need to have some sense talked into him." Antauri crossed his arms.

"Maybe we should just talk to Chiro about this. That might help!" Nova shouted and stomped away.

"Wait up!"Sprx ran after Nova.

Nova just ignored Sprx's attempts to talk to her as she made her way to Chiro's room. She knocked on the door a waited for a reply. _No answer._ She tried again, this time speaking while she did.

"Chiro it's me, I just want to talk to you." She began to worry, thinking back to the conversation she had with apparently Lizzy the other day...

_Hello, is this Nova?_

_Yes it is, may I know who this is?_

_One of the people helping Chiro with his problems, I'm usually found in the office. I'm calling because I'm very concerned about Chiro._

_What's going on with Chiro?_

_There's been bullying that's been affecting him for a few months and I just want to make sure someone is watching out for him at home._

_He never told us about any bullying? Months it's been going on?! Why didn't he tell us._

_He said he was scared. I just thought you should know, I was worried about him and just wanted to make sure someone kept an eye on him at home._

_I'll make sure I'll take care of him._

_Thank you, it means a lot to me._

_You're welcome. Can I know your name please?_

_I'm sorry but I have to go, but you'll know soon enough. Goodbye_.

'So that girl that called me was Lizzy. She sounded so worried about him. Obviously she cares a lot about him if she went and told us something Chiro wouldn't...'

Nova thought to herself as she knocked the door one last time. There was still no answer.

By this time, Sprx had grown impatient and banged on the door loudly.

"Open up kid before I knock the fucking door down!" Sprx screamed, ready to use his magnets on the door.

"Sprx's just relax!" Nova yelled at him.

"I did enough relaxing!" Sprx then used his magnets on the door, ripping it from its hinges. When they looked inside the room, their jaws dropped... It was empty.

"He's... gone.." Nova choked out as tears began to stream from his eyes...


End file.
